1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of communication networks, in particular to a method and apparatus to re-establish communication links after one or more communication links experience a failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today's networks carry vast amounts of information. High bandwidth applications supported by these networks include streaming video, streaming audio, and large aggregations of voice traffic. In the future, these bandwidth demands are certain to increase. To meet such demands, an increasingly popular alternative is the use of light wave communications carried over fiber-optic cables. The use of light wave communications provides several benefits, including high bandwidth, ease of installation, and capacity for future growth.
Optical infrastructures are capable of transmission speeds in the gigabit range, which helps address the ever-increasing need for bandwidth mentioned above. Such infrastructures employ various topologies, including ring and mesh topologies. In order to provide fault protection, ring topologies normally reserve a large portion (e.g., 50% or more) of the network's available bandwidth for use in restoring failed circuits. However, ring topologies are capable of quickly restoring failed circuits. This capability is important in providing reliable service to customers, and is particularly important in telephony applications, where a failure can result in alarms, dropped calls, and, ultimately, customer dissatisfaction and lost revenue. In a similar vein, because of bandwidth demands, protocol overhead related to provisioning, restoration, and other functions should be kept to a minimum in order to make the maximum amount of bandwidth available for use by customers.
An alternative to the ring topology, the mesh topology reduces the amount of bandwidth needed for protection. The mesh topology is a point-to-point topology, with each node in the network connected to one or more other nodes. Because a circuit may be routed through various combinations of the network's nodes and over the various links which connect them, excess capacity through a given node or over a given link can serve to protect several circuits. The restoration of a circuit following a failure in a mesh topology can consume a relatively large amount of time.
Therefore, there is the tradeoff in ring topologies that can restore communication quickly but take up a great deal of bandwidth, and mesh topologies that do not take up as much bandwidth but are much slower in restoring communications. Current communication networks provide continuous, and as users have become accustomed to, uninterrupted transmission. A need therefore has been felt for a method and apparatus that allows for rapid restoration of communication in the event of the failure of a link, and communication of information regarding same.